interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishop Two and the Freefall Rescue – Pt.1
March 18th, 2034: Bishop Two and the Freefall Rescue - Part 1 A VR News Exclusive Reporter 1: Ok, ok. Settle down everyone. We're going to get started. Everything is live? Ok. Mr. Grey? You're on. Hi everyone. My name is Mason Grey, otherwise known as Bishop Two. The Queen was fantastic enough to set up this little project, and in the interest of the open disclosure agreement of the Consortium, we're going to watch a video recording of my latest mission. This is not footage from my CMC. Built into my Assault Helmet was audio and video recording gear, provided by VR News, and this is why you'll hear my team and me speaking out loud. Since I just got off the boat that brought me back from Subaqueanus Station, this is going to be raw, unedited footage. I haven't even watched it yet! It was a live stream, and we didn't turn it off the entire time. Good thing I didn't have to go the lavatory while I was down there! Kidding aside, this is some serious stuff folks. While there were no fatalities on board the Station, Long Dragon Syndicate or otherwise, you're still going to get a close up view of some serious ass kicking. I'm also going to stop the tape occasionally to take questions, or explain something. Alright then! Let's get this show on the road. Hit it! I hope you have some popcorn. *** Bishop Two: We on? Good. This is Bishop Two, 20,000 meters above the Pacific Ocean, a few clicks off the coast of Hawaii. We're directly above the Subaqueanus Marine Study Station, and for some bloody reason a bunch of Long Dragon Syndicate yahoos have decided to take it over. I don't know, maybe they're running out of good sources of sushi back in China now that we kicked them out of Japan. Anyway, they claim nobody has been killed but are holding all the scientists hostage and have got the whole area around the station just swarming with drones. There's no way we can pull off a traditional amphibious assault, so I'm going to do a freefall jump right down their gullets. There's a pretty impressive storm raging out there... ha! Did you see that lightning? And hopefully it's going to mask my approach. Are we ready? Rook 12: Ready as we'll ever be, Bishop. At your leisure. Bishop Two: Ok. Let's hope I know how to build one of these suits! Pop the door! *** I'm going to pause it here for a second. The whole fall took about two minutes, and I think you'll see that I was having a really... really good time. *** Bishop Two: YEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAWWWWWW! Bishop Two: Oh MAN! This is amazing! *CRACKA BOOM* Bishop Two: Holy SHIT that was a strong one! I've got like, zero visibility down here. Even turned off my HUD so I can see better! Rook 12: That is not advisable, Bishop... Bishop Two: If you could see what I'm seeing you'd get it! Terminal velocity! Just hit 293 kilometres per hour! Rook 12: To reach the bottom of the ocean where the facility is, compensating for drag, you're going to need to be going at least 360. Otherwise there's a chance the drones will see you. Bishop Two: Engaging... thrusters and.... *CRACKA BOOOOOOM* Rook 12: Bishop? Bishop, I lost you for a second, are you still there? Bishop Two: In... a spin... lightning nearly hit me. Thrusters firing at the same time caused me to go off course a bit... going to need to... reorient myself and... YEEEEEA! *Thunder and Lightning Rage* Rook 12: Thirty seconds to contact with the water, Bishop. More speed. Bishop Two: I'm already punching it! Ok, my suit's got enough energy stored for the contact shield. Count down for me, Grace. Rook 12: I wish you wouldn't call me that. Fifteen seconds... ten seconds... nine, eight, seven... Bishop Two: Initiate... contact shield in five... four... three... two... GO! *THROOOOOM* Bishop Two: Hit... at... 385 kilometres per hour, the shield node was obliterated by the force, but I'm doing fine. You owe me a drink, Grace! Slowing down a lot now due to resistance in the water, but I'm going to hit the Ocean floor on target. 500 meters. 800 meters. 1000 meters. Engaging reverse thrust... 1200 meters.... 1500 meters. I can see the lights of the facility below me. Nothing's taken a shot at me yet. Down to about 30 kilometres per hour... slowing decent aaaannnnd... landed safely. Break out the champagne Rook 12, the Bishop has landed. Reinitiating HUD... and we are good. Rook 12: I believe the Pawns are already celebrating. Bishop Two: Perfect. Make sure they save some for me. Alright, I'm going to hug the side of the facility to make sure they don't accidently look out a window and see me. Rook 12: A porthole, Bishop. Not a window. Bishop Two: Either way, we don't want them to spot me. Power signal masking is on, so hopefully it'll be a few minutes till they realize something is up. Ok, I see the main entrance. Looks like it's been blasted open, from the inside. Rook 12: It was suggested, in the one message we received from Doctor Leon, that there had been an infiltrator aboard the station. Bishop Two: Looks like it. Do you have the blueprints up there in front of you? Rook 12: I do. Bishop Two: Upload them onto my HUD. I'm going to need to find the door in there. They're going to know someone got in the moment I crack that thing. I hope they haven't booby trapped it. Rook 12: Bulkhead. Bishop Two: What? Rook 12: Never mind. *** Ok, I'm going to put a stop to it here. I can see that you're just bursting with a question there, so why don't you take a crack? Reporter 1: Mr. Grey... Call me Mason, please. Reporter 1: Was this the first time you used this particular... insertion technique? Ha! Sure was. Was a real riot, I'll tell you that. The main purpose of diving in through the storm was that the suit I was wearing actually attracted lightning bolts. I know what you're thinking, but the Consortium issue Storm Proof Freefall Suit is supposed to deflect electricity! Not this one, for this mission we used a suit of my own design. When I hit that water we channelled all the excess energy my suit had collected and we threw it into the dampening field - blowing off an outward minor EMP blast. The interference wouldn't do much but confuse all the drones. Reporter 1: That's why they never found you? Co-rrect. That and the speed of my dive. Reporter 1: Ok, thank you. Right. Let's get back to it. We'll pick up as I opened the interior "bulkhead", thank you Grace, and managed to set off every alarm in the place. *** CONTINUE WITH PART TWO Category:Mason Grey Category:VR News Category:Subaqueanus Marine Study Station Category:Long Dragon Syndicate Category:Hawaii Category:Hannah Harpe